Seguinte
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Continuação de Sábado. E se Marlene realmente ligasse para o moreno dos olhos azuis? S/M


**Seguinte**

- O que você está fazendo Marlene? – pergunta uma jovem ruiva apoiada à porta do quarto, com os braços cruzados e uma cara preocupada para a amiga, que no momento ela não estava enxergando.

- Lily? – Marlene perguntou aparecendo por de trás da cama. – Como você entrou aqui? – fez uma cara confusa.

- Você me deu a chave, não lembra? – Lily revirou os olhos. – Não vai me dizer o que está fazendo?

- Ah, claro. – Lene se levantou e sentou na cama, por cima de algumas roupas. – Lembra daquele cara que eu te falei? Aquele que me trancou no estacionamento e depois me deu o número de telefone? – Lily concordou com a cabeça. – Eu liguei pra ele. – disse com cara de quem fez a coisa errada.

- Nossa amiga, isso é ótimo! – a outra diz empolgada e vai se sentar ao lado da amiga, mas não antes de jogar algumas roupas para o lado. – Eu bem que te disse para ligar. Mas já faz quase um mês, só agora que você ligou?

- Sim. – a morena diz séria. – Eu devia ter ligado antes, não? – fez cara de dúvida.

- Você ta bem Lene? – Lily pergunta preocupada.

- To ótima. – mente ela. Lily continua a olhando com a mesma cara. – Na verdade to péssima. Raciocina comigo. Eu não devia ter ligado pra ele. Eu nem conheço ele! E se ele for um maníaco, ou algo pior?

Lily olha para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Lene, pára com isso! Não ta mais parecendo a Marlene racional e controlada que eu conheço! - Lene fez uma careta. – Ele só parece ser um _garanhão_, nada mais alem disso, então relaxa.

- Como você é inocente Lilian. – ela fala como se fosse a dona da razão. – Você fala assim porque tem o James, e ninguém poderia ser mais perfeito, e blábláblá. – Lily revira os olhos.

- E justamente por ter o James, eu comentei com ele esse dias que a senhorita teve um "encontro" com um estranho por ai, e como eu não lembrava o nome do tal sujeito, tentei descrever ele pro Jay. E sabe o que ele disse? – Marlene negou com a cabeça. – "Só falta ser o Sirius!" e riu. Então eu disse que se não era esse o nome era algo parecido.

- E o que tem isso a ver? – Marlene fazia uma cara mais confusa ainda, e parecia uma criança sentada e escabelada.

- Tem a ver que ele é amigo do James. – Lily diz como se isso concluísse tudo. Ao ver a cara de Marlene, continua. – O Jay não se meteria com "maníacos". Eles se conhecem há algum tempo, mas Sirius estava viajando por ai, e voltou só agora para a cidade, por isso que ele não nos apresentou para ele. Mais tranqüila agora?

- Hm, um pouco. – sorriu ela um pouco envergonhada. – Mas ele tem certeza que é mesmo o amigo dele?

- Por acaso existem quantos caras altos, morenos, de olhos azuis e que têm um nome estranho desses por ai?

- Verdade. – riu Lene.

- E essa bagunça todo é por achar que ele poderia ser algum maníaco? – Lily apontou para o quarto. Era difícil se identificar alguma parte do chão, estava todo coberto por roupas e sapatos, alem da cama. – Você realmente precisa se controlar melhor Lene. – e riu da amiga.

- Essa bagunça toda é pra escolher o que usar no encontro com o tal maníaco. – diz Marlene sorrindo.

- Ele te chamou pra sair mesmo? – diz Lily pulando na cama feito uma adolescente.

- É o que parece, não? – diz Lene também pulando na cama. Mas logo pára. – E se ele for mesmo um louco? – pergunta desconfiada.

- A única pessoa louca da história é você Lene. Confia nele, poxa, o James falou que ele é um cara muito legal e sempre inventa algo divertido pra se fazer.

- Vou confiar no James! Se esse tal de Sirius for um pirado, James vai ter que me fazer algo.

- Algo de que tipo?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. – murmurou Lene. – Quem sabe bancar uma tarde de compras no shopping?

- Parece uma boa idéia, mas não acho que ele vá gostar. – riu Lily.

- Não é para gostar. – sorriu Lene. – Ah, a bagunça é porque eu tava escolhendo uma roupa. Mas não tenho o que vestir. – e fez uma cara triste.

- Como não tem? Da quase pra nadar nas suas roupas de tanta coisa que tem aqui. – diz Lily levantando e olhando as coisas no chão. – Pra onde ele vai te levar?

- Ele comentou sobre ser na nova pizzaria no píer, algo simples. – disse Lene deitando na cama e apoiando a cabeça nos braços para observar Lily.

- Hm. Que tal essa? – pergunta Lily segurando uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa regata amarela.

- A calça tudo bem, mas eu uso essa blusa na academia. – disse com uma cara de como se Lily tivesse obrigação de saber. Ela só jogou a blusa pro lado e analisou a amiga.

- A calça ta decidida então. – e a jogou em cima de Lene. – Deixe-me pensar… - disse revirando uma gaveta pra não pegar algo que estivesse amassado demais. – Essa? – mostrou uma verde clara com gola pólo.

- Eu não sou mais uma colegial Lily. – disse no mesmo tom de antes. Lily bufou e jogou a blusa junto com a outra.

- E essa? – disse mostrando uma blusa azul com uns leves detalhes em prata.

- Perfeita! – Lene disse pegando as calças, arrancando a blusa da mão da amiga e correndo para o banheiro. – Valeu Lily.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu Lily orgulhosa.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois Marlene entra novamente no quarto com uma toalha no cabelo e já com a roupa.

- O que você está fazendo? – pergunta à Lily.

- Arrumando um pouco dessa bagunça, não parece obvio? – responde ela dobrando as roupas e largando em cima da cama.

- Ah, claro, tinha me esquecido da sua mania de arrumação. – Lily fingiu que não ouviu. – Mas isso realmente não é necessário, amanhã é domingo, eu posso muito bem arrumar depois.

- Claro que é necessário, Lene. Já pensou se vocês se dão bem, e resolvem vir para um lugar mais particular? – Lily diz com um sorriso maroto.

- Lilian Evans! Ta me confundindo com o que, heim? – pergunta Marlene brava. – Eu não vou **mesmo** trazer alguém que eu acabei de conhecer para dormir aqui!

- Cruzes, vai sair com ele nesse mau humor, é? – riu Lily. – Mas tudo bem madame, eu paro de arrumar. – disse largando a peça de roupa que segurava. – Pretende fazer o que nesse cabelo? – perguntou ao ver Marlene penteando de qualquer jeito os cabelos molhados.

- O coque básico. – responde mal humorada.

- É, fica bom. – sorriu Lily enquanto Lene terminava de se arrumar.

* * *

Marlene chega sozinha à pizzaria combinada, as oito em ponto.

- Posso ajudá-la? – chega um garçom para atendê-la.

- Ah, acho que sim. – ela diz. – Reserva para dois, no nome de… Sirius Black.

- Perfeitamente. – ele diz educado. – O senhor Black ainda não chegou, mas a mesa está reserva. Por favor, me acompanhe. – a leva até uma mesa perto de uma janela com vista para o mar, e puxa a cadeira para que ela se sente. – Logo virá alguém para lhe oferecer alguma bebida.

- Obrigada. – ela agradece, e ele apenas acena com a cabeça e sai.

Marlene fica tamborilando os dedos na mesa, e logo veio outro garçom para saber o que ela iria beber. Apenas pediu um refrigerante. Quando seu pedido chegou tomou um gole, e ficou olhando pela janela.

- Será que essa criatura só vai me fazer esperar, e esperar o resto da vida? O mesmo que aconteceu no estacionamento… - ficou resmungando baixinho para si mesma. – Marlene, você é mesmo uma idiota. Não aprendeu na primeira, não é? No mínimo vai esperar a noite inteira, e então vai pra casa, colocar um moletom velho, fazer brigadeiro e chamar a Lily, e adivinha? Ela não poder ir, porque ela tem alguém mais com quem dividir a noite. – apoiou a cabeça numa mão e continuou resmungando coisas indecifráveis por mais alguns minutos.

- Muito atrasado? – alguém fala perto de seu ouvido.

Ela vira com o susto e enxerga o moreno dos olhos azuis a olhando e sorrindo. Olha no relógio.

- Só meia hora. – ela diz séria, enquanto ele se senta de frente para ela sorrindo.

- É, desculpe. Eu andei meio enrolado com algumas coisas. – ele sorri de lado.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Marlene continua com a cabeça apoiada na mão, mas agora olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- ãã… - ele começa, mas é interrompido pelo garçom.

- Gostariam de já começar a comer? – ele pergunta oferecendo uma pizza de mussarela.

- Claro! – Sirius responde prontamente.

- Tudo bem. – Marlene diz devagar.

- E me consegue um refrigerante também? – pediu antes que o garçom saísse.

- Mas e então, o que o senhor tem feito? – Lene pergunta dando uma mordida num pedaço de pizza.

- Bem, eu tenho trabalhado na empresa de um amigo meu, como um supervisor geral, sabe?

- Dos Potter?

- Você os conhece? – ele olha para ela e sorri.

- Minha melhor amiga é a namorada do James, então eu os conheço sim. – ela sorri.

- Ah, Lily, não é? – ele pergunta tomando um gole de seu refrigerante que tinha acabado de chegar, e ela afirma. – Eu cheguei de volta à cidade há pouco, não a conheci antes, só por esses dias mesmo.

- Estava onde antes? – ela pergunta curiosa comendo mais um pedaço da pizza.

- Em vários lugares, resolvendo alguns problemas…

- Poderia ser mais vago?

- Bem, eu…

- Tudo bem, eu não deveria estar me metendo nos seus problemas, me desculpe. – ela diz e olha para seu prato, revirando um pedaço de queijo com o garfo.

- Não, sem problemas, pode perguntar. – ele diz baixando a cabeça para poder enxergar seus olhos, e sorri. – Afinal, é para isso que estamos aqui, não é?

- Acho que sim. – ela levanta a cabeça, e ri da pose dele na mesa.

- Então fale-me de você. – ele diz sentando mais reto na cadeira e comendo um pedaço da pizza que o garçom acabara de deixar lá.

- Você ainda não respondeu varias perguntas minhas. – ela rebate.

- Talvez eu as responda depois. – ele fez sinal de pouco caso com a mão e riu.

- Ta bom. – ela revira os olhos. – O que você quer saber?

- Qual sua cor favorita? – ele pergunta sorrindo, mas ela nota que ele realmente quer uma resposta.

- Azul. – e olha para a própria blusa.

- Devia ter imaginado. – ele diz pensativo. – Você usava azul no dia que nos conhecemos mês passado, não?

- Acho que sim. – ela diz surpresa. – Não acredito que se lembrou de algo assim.

- Na verdade não lembrei, foi só um chute. – ele sorri sem graça, e ela ri alto.

- Belo chute, mas eu realmente não lembro. – ela diz ainda rindo.

- Música? – ele pergunta direto.

- Não sei dizer uma. – ela fica pensativa.

- Então como que eu faço pra saber onde te levar da próxima vez? – ele diz sorrindo e olhando de lado para ela.

- Você é muito convencido mesmo, não é? – ela diz se fingindo de séria e ele faz cara de desentendido. – Acha mesmo que eu vou sair com você de novo?

- Mas eu achei que… - ele não conseguiu terminar, pois Marlene teve um ataque de riso tão forte que teve que tampar a boca com as mãos. Sirius não se segurou e riu junto, mesmo sem saber muito bem o porquê. – Posso… saber o… por que de… do riso? – ele pergunta tentando voltar a respirar. A essa altura metade do restaurante já olhava de um jeito estranho para eles.

- Eu devo ter algum distúrbio de personalidade. – ela diz ainda entre risos. – Não sei o que me deu, isso acontece bem seguido até. Ataque de risos.

- Eu tenho disso às vezes também. – ele sorriu para ela. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Você está diferente hoje. – ela disse analisando seu rosto.

- Diferente como? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hm… como direi… menos _atirado_ talvez. – ela disse e riu se lembrando dele há um mês.

- Ah, sim. – ele pareceu entender. – Eu sou assim quando não conheço a pessoa, mas quando eu converso um pouco mais, fico meio tímido. – ele riu. – Distúrbio de personalidade, provavelmente.

- É, geralmente as pessoas são ao contrário. Primeiro são tímidas, e depois mais atiradas. – ela disse.

- Você está sendo atirada agora? – ele sorri maroto para ela.

- Eu posso ser mais. – ela da o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu gostaria de ver isso. – ele diz divertido.

- Não, não gostaria. – ela ri um pouco vermelha já pelo rumo da conversa.

- Claro que gostaria, me mostra? – ele levanta e estica a mão para ela, que fica de boca aberta, ainda sorrindo.

- Você é louco. – ela diz rindo, mas levanta sem pegar na mão dele.

- Se você acha… - ele passa pela frente dela e paga o jantar no caixa.

- Ei, eu poderia pagar a minha parte. – ela diz indignada seguindo ele em direção a porta.

- Poderia, mas não vai, afinal, eu quem te convidou. – ele diz abrindo a porta para ela que sai, e o espera perto das escadas que dão para a calçada.

- Só porque eu te liguei. – ela disse tirando os sapatos e indo em direção a areia.

- E levou um mês para ligar. – ele faz o mesmo que ela e a segue.

- Você poderia ter ligado se tivesse pedido meu número.

- Se eu pedisse você daria?

- Hm… - ela vira e começa a andar de costas, e murmura olhando as marcas de seus pés na areia. – Não. – os dois riem.

- Você vai ficar tonta assim. – ele diz cuidando os passos dela. – Eu sabia que não daria, por isso dei o meu. E alias, porque levou tanto tempo para ligar? Achei que nem ligaria.

- Mais do que eu já sou? – ela ri, mas volta a andar normal ao lado dele. – Eu não ia ligar, mas ai a Lily ficou me incomodando, dizendo que eu nunca saio com ninguém, que só ando me importando com trabalho, e essa história toda. Eu não devia estar te dizendo isso. – murmura a última frase.

- Pode dizer sim. – ele ria do constrangimento dela. – Você estava mal humorada aquele dia…

- E você atrevido. – ela diz segurando um sorriso.

- Hoje eu não estou?

- Não muito…

- Eu posso ficar mais se quiser… - ele diz lançando um olhar maroto a ela.

- Me responda uma coisa. – ela diz antes que ele possa pensar em ais coisas.

- Mesmo que você não tenha respondido metade das minhas…

- Porque eu? – ela pergunta séria para ele.

- Bem… - ele responde a olhando nos olhos. – Eu não sei ao certo. Não sei nem o que me deu aquele dia, mas algo me dizia que a gente tinha que se conhecer.

- Cantadas baratas não, por favor. – ela disse e eles riram.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem cantadas baratas. – ele parou de rir e pensou por alguns segundos. – De verdade, eu não sei, eu não saio dando meu número, não o certo pelo menos, para quem eu não conheço. Eu gostei de você. – ele disse sincero.

- Eu não tinha gostado de você… - ela diz parando e olhando para o céu.

- Eu notei, mas não na hora. E sim pela demora pra me ligar. Porque? – ele perguntou de novo.

- Porque está insistindo nessa pergunta? – ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Já sei. – ele diz. – Vou fazer uma suposição, que eu tenho quase certeza, e você me diz se estou certo ou não, ok?

- Ok. – ela diz rindo dele.

- Naquela época você estava namorando alguém, mas estava brigada com ele… ou ela, ainda não perguntei sua opção sexual. – ele diz sério e ela da um tapa no ombro dele, o fazendo rir. – Brincadeira! Sobre a parte da opção… mas enfim, você estava meio brigada com esse namorado, estava no centro aquela manhã louca para ir terminar com ele, e teve mais certeza ainda disso quando viu um Deus grego, quero dizer, quando ME viu. – ela revirou os olhos de novo. – Então quis se fazer de irritada para não dar o braço a torcer, mas é claro que gostou, e quis ligar na hora, mas achou que iria parecer muito atirada, e foi deixando para depois, depois, depois, até se dar conta da sua nova chance de ser feliz.

Ela ficou olhando para ele com uma cara surpresa.

- Estou certo? – ele pergunta crente de que estava certo.

- Claro que não. De onde você tirou essa história? De alguma novela mexicana? – ela gargalhou. Ele suspirou.

- Foi só um palpite.

- Ok, ok, mas um palpite muito errado. – ela riu mais um pouco, e ele ficou quieto. Ela se apoiou ao lado dele no murinho que divide a areia da rua. – Quer mesmo saber porque não liguei antes? – ela pergunta o olhando nos olhos.

- Não, eu perguntei umas quatro vezes só, mas não tenho interesse nenhum. – ele riu.

- Ta bom, lá vai a chocante verdade. – ela suspirou. – Deve fazer mais de um ano que eu não tenho namorado. Ou namorada. – e riu. – Então esse não foi o problema. Eu tive medo.

- Medo? – ele pareceu chocado. – De que?

- Que você fosse um maníaco. – ela diz e olha pro lado e pra baixo para rir, sem o encarar.

- Maníaco? – ele ri também. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Não sei, eu só fiquei pensando… ah, você tem cara de louco. – ela riu da cara que ele fez. – Eu estava certa disso até agora a tarde, até a Lily me convencer de que você devia ser uma pessoa do bem, e todo esse blábláblá.

- Nossa, obrigado pelo elogio. – ele disse sério.

- Ah, Sirius, desculpa? – ela faz uma cara pidona e puxa a manga da blusa dele como se fosse criança. Ele ri.

- Você me chamou de Sirius.

- E esse não é seu nome por acaso?

- É sim, mas você não tinha falado meu nome ainda. – ele diz sorrindo.

- Grande coisa…

- Eu gostei de como ele soa na sua voz. – ele continua sorrindo e agora chegando mais perto dela.

- Mais uma cantada barata? – ela riu e olhou para ele, ficando séria por um momento. – E agora sim você realmente ta parecendo um maníaco com essa cara. – ela riu de novo.

- Vem que eu vou te mostrar o maníaco. – ele tenta puxar ela pela cintura, mas ela escapa e corre pela areia. Pára e olha para ele.

- Você não me pega! – grita e corre de novo.

- Ah, eu pego sim! – ele ri e corre atrás dela.

* * *

N/A: E de novo, eu deixo o final para vocês imaginarem (;

Eu não ia escrever essa "continuação", mas eu tava sem nada para fazer (mentira) então resolvi ficar acordada até um pouco mais tarde, nesse momento de _inspiração._

Talvez ela não tenha seguido muito o estilo de _Sábado_, mas essa eu tinha escrito faz um tempão e só postado agora, e minha cabeça parece que vai mudando com o tempo em relação aos personagens, mas eu tentei manter eles o mais parecido possível.

Espero que tenha ficado boa e agrade a quem ler (:


End file.
